pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Bambi's World
CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFims2011's Tv-Spoof of "Elmo's World" Cast: *Elmo - Young Bambi (Bambi 1 & 2) *Dorothy - Pascal (Tangled) *Mr. Noodle - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Noodle's Brother Mr. Noodle - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Mr. Noodle's Sister Mrs. Noodle - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Mr. Noodle's Other Sister Mrs. Noodle - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Mr. Noodle's Other Brother Mr. Noodle - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Noodle's Other Brother Mr. Noodle - Ted (The Lorbax) *Mr. Noodle's Other Sister Mrs. Noodle - Audrey (The Lorax) *Mr. Noodle's Dog Shmoodle - Dog (WordWorld) *Door - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Shade - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Drawer - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *TV - Scooby-Doo (Scooby Doo) *Piano - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Computer - Kitten Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) *Lecture Lady - Penny (The Rescuers) *Crayon Drawing - Various Crayons *Boy on TV - Nobita (Doraemon) *Girl on TV - Chibiusa Tsukino (Sailor Moon R) *Baby - Jerry Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Kids - Various Kids *Pets - Various Pets *Bubbles Martin - Tip (Home) *Beachball - Ryan (Ryan’s Mystery Playdate) *Football - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Shoe - Princess Peach (Mario) *Hiking Boots - Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (Mario) *Loafers - Ben and Lon (Pocahontas) *Hat - Jack Frost (Rise of the Gaurdian) *Siki Hat - Ike (Fire Emblem) *School Hat - Boog (Open Season) *Jacket - Elsa (Open Season 3) *Apple - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) *Corn - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Broccoli - Mulan *Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Pizza - Max Jackson *Book - Alan Parrish (Jumanji) *Glass Of Water - Chirag Gupta (Diary Of A Wimpy Kid) *Plane - Perro (El Perro Y El Gato) *Opera Singer - Deema (Bubble Guppies) *Dogs - Various Dogs *William Wegman's Dogs - Pups *Banana - Spongebob *Telephone - Sarah Whittle (Jumanji) *Farmer - Toad (Mario) *Apple (Farms) - Apple *Broccoli (Farms) - Broccoli *Pumpkin - Pumkin *Cabbage - Cappage *Corn (Farms) - Corn *Pineapple - Pineapple *Rapunzel - Pauline (Mario) *Cactus - Pirahna Plant (Mario) *Tumbleweed - Blue's Ball (Blue's Clues) *Bugs - Various Bugs *Wisdom Tooth - Minda (Twilight Princess) *Hand - Marth (Fire Emblem) *Birthday Cake - Princess Daisy (Mario) *Birds - Various Wolves *Robin - Tuffy (Tom and Jerry) *Accordion And Clairnet - Chase and Zuma (Paw Patrol) *Helmet - Ollie (Wonder Pets) *Bike - Kion (The Lion Guard) *The Oinker Sisters - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi 1 & 2) *King Fish - Merlin (Finding Nemo) *Bed and Pillow - Phil Phillips Molly (The Happytime Murders/Molly of Denali) *Bird in a Nest - Young Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Sun - Sun *Moon - Moon *Tornado - Man With The Yellow Hat (Curious George) *Mailbox - Robin (Fire Amblem) *Wild Animals - Wild Animals (The Lion King) *Horatio the Elephant - Tantor (Tarzan) *Talking Feet/Big Foot - Nowi (Fire Emblem Awakening) *BathTub - Jacob Samra *Yoyo - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Horsey - Bo the Donkey (The Star) *Other Horses - Horse Donkey (Shrek 2), Maximus (Tangled), Bullseye (Toy Story 2) and Khumba (Khumba) *Mr. Dragon - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Hare - E B (Hop) *Tortoise - Frankin Old Version (music) La-La-La-La, La-La-La-La, Bambi's World. La-La-La-La, La-La-La-La, Bambi's World. Bambi love his Chameleon, his Crayon too, (squeaking) (BOOM!) That's Bambi's World! (laughing) Hi, this is Bambi's World. Yeah, I'm Very happy to see you, and so does Pascal, Say Hello, Pascal! Guess what I am thinking about today? (tooting) New Version (music) La-La-La-La, La-La-La-La, Bambi's World. La-La-La-La, La-La-La-La, Bambi's World!. Bambi love his Chameleon, his crayon too, Yeah!, (Blabbering) (laughing) That's Bambi's World! Oh Hi! Welcome to Bambi's World! I'm so happy to see you and so does Pascal! Say Hello, Pascal Guess what I am thinking about today? (tooting) Ending Bambi: Say Goodbye, Pascal! Do-Do-Do-Do, Do-Do-Do-Do, Do-Do-Do, Do-Do-Do-Do, Do-Do-Do-Do, Ooh-La-La!, Do-Do-Do-Do-Do, Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba, That's Bambi's World!, Bye-Bye! I Love You! Bye-Bye! (turns page) Format One characteristic feature of "Bambi's World" is that every episode has the same segments, in the same order. Research has shown that the formula appeals to young children's attraction to ritual and routine, and that children's participation with the program increases with repetition. *'Guess what Bambi's thinking about today:' Bambi introduces the episode topic, which leads into a film montage of the subject. *'Pascal has a question:' Pascal's Tank has a decoration related to the topic, Pascal relays something factual about the subject and has a question. *'The Hamada Family:' Skits featuring Mr. Hiro Hamada, his brother (known as Mr. Hiro Hamada's brother, Mr. Danny), or his sister (known as Mr. Hiro Hamada's sister, Mrs. Sawyer), or any combination of the above, attempting to answer Pascal's question, but usually fail. The segment is intended to be comical, demonstrating that the Hamadas aren't all too bright. *'Kids and Baby:' Kids answer Pascal's question, followed by Bambi asking a baby with a prop related to the topic. *'Bambi Has a Question for You:' Bambi asks the viewer to help him, often counting items in a CGI animation. *'Home Video/Video E-mail:' During the first few seasons, home video footage shot by Bambi of other Animal Park characters. Later replaced by video e-mail, in which Animal Park characters demonstrate something related to the main topic. *'Quiz:' Bambi asks different questions about the main topic, often with multiple choice answers, and kids, in voice-over, provide the answer. Usually, at least one Animal Park character appears in each segment. The segment usually begins with Bambi failing to open the Llama until it finally opens up on its own, often pushing him offscreen. *'Film Insert:' Live action films, usually involving a child and their experiences with the subject. *'TV Cartoon:' Animated segments, seen on a channel devoted to the topic, and usually featuring Penny. *'Expert Interview:' To learn more, Bambi talks with an expert, often an inanimate object related to the topic or activity. Book is featured in certain segments. *'Young Prince Land:' Usually occurring during the guest's speech, Pascal imagines a version of Bambi as a specific animal or in an occupation/activity about Bambi's Variants. *'Closing Song:' Bambi and the guest(s) sing the topic word(s), usually to the tune of "Jingle Bells". The revamped segments follow a shorter, but structured format: *'Guess what Bambi's wondering about today': Bambi imagines the day's theme, which is illustrated in animated chalk drawings, often featuring other Cartoon characters. *'Look it up': Millie partakes in an activity pertaining to the theme and shows Bambi videos of each topic while commentating. *'Game': Bambi and the kids viewers play an interactive game. *'The Hamada Family': Bambi poses a question about the topic to one of the Hamada family members. *'Closing Song:' Bambi and Pascal jam to the "Happy Dance." Unlike the previous segments, the song is not altered to fit the topic of the segment. Episodes See Bambi's World Episodes Bambi's World has spawned more than 64 episodes and two hour-long direct-to-video specials. ''Wild Wild West! ''was released in 2001 and ''Happy Holidays! ''in 2002. Bambi's World was also the featured setting for the 35 anniversary special The Street We Live On! in which Bambi takes on Sesame Street (CodenameKidsNextDoorZone2011 Style) as the topic of the day for an hour-long episode. The Animal Park amusement park has featured various ''Bambi's World Live! ''stage shows based on the segment. In the Season 37 episode "Bile World," the plot features a spoof of the segment with Thaddeus Bile in place of Bambi. Gallery Cast: Bambi-disney-7904163-375-300.jpg|Young Bambi as Elmo Hiro-hamada-big-hero-6-46.1.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Mr. Noodle Danny 2.jpg|Danny as Mr. Noodle's Brother Mr. Noodle Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Mr. Noodle's Sister Mrs. Noodle Tadashi-hamada-big-hero-6-6.82.jpg|Tadashi Hamanda as Mr. Noodle's Other Brother Mr. Noodle Dumbo Disney.jpg|Dumbo as Shade Scooby.jpg|Scooby-Doo as TV Edmond by lightningcharm-d4lxlxw.png|Edmond as Computer Penny TheRescuers.png|Penny as Lecture Lady Jerry Jr..PNG|Jerry Mouse Jr. as Baby Nobita.jpg Chibiusa.jpg Category:Pachirapong Category:CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Category:CodenameKidsNextDoorZone2011 Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Sesame Street Tv-Spoofs Category:Tv-Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Walt Disney